disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode list
Season 1 *'Piratsy Under the Seas' – Episode 1 *'Catteries Not Included' - Episode 2 - Mar. 7, 1989 *'Dale Beside Himself '- Episode 3 - Mar. 12, 1989 *'Flash the Wonder Dog' - Episode 4 - Mar. 19, 1989 One of the most popular television shows is "Flash the Wonder Dog." However, animal villain Fat Cat has grown tired of Flash's heroic antics, and has the dog-actor kidnapped. Donning disguises to make them resemble Flash, Fat Cat and his minions attempt to tarnish the dog's good name. The Rescue Rangers decide to find the real Flash at Dale's behest, but what will happen when the eager chipmunk realizes his hero isn't a real hero after all? *'Out to Launch' - Episode 5 - Mar. 26, 1989 *'Kiwi's Big Adventure' - Episode 6 - Apr. 2, 1989 *'Adventures in Squirrelsitting' - Episode 7 - Apr. 9, 1989 While in pursuit of the famed Maltese Mouse, the Rescue Rangers accidentally wreck the home of a family of squirrels. While the Mother squirrel straightens up her abode, the Rangers offer to take care of the squirrel children, Tammy and Bink. While Monterey Jack and Dale tend to little Bink, Chip has his hands full trying to deal with Tammy, who has developed a crush on him. *'Pound of the Baskervilles' - Episode 8 - Apr. 16, 1989 *'Risky Beesness' - Episode 9 - Apr. 23, 1989 When a prissy Queen Bee finds her hive of workers have been stolen, she goes to the Rescue Rangers for help. Zipper is also eager to help, and develops a crush on the beautiful Queen Bee as well. *'Three Men and a Booby '- Episode 10 - Apr. 30, 1989 *'The Carpetsnaggers' - Episode 11 - May 7, 1989 *'Bearing Up Baby' - Episode 12- May 14, 1989 *'Parental Discretion Retired' - Episode 13 - May 21, 1989 Season 2 *'To the Rescue: Part 1' - Episode 1 - Sep. 15, 1989 *'To the Rescue: Part 2 '- Episode 2 - Sep. 15, 1989 *'To the Rescue: Part 3' - Episode 3 - Sep. 15, 1989 *'To the Rescue: Part 4' - Episode 4 - Sep. 15, 1989 *'To the Rescue: Part 5 '- Episode 5 - Sep. 15, 1989 *'A Lad in a Lamp' - Episode 6 - Oct. 3, 1989 *'The Luck Stops Here' - Episode 7 - Oct. 6, 1989 *'Battle of the Bulge' - Episode 8 - Oct. 9, 1989 *'Ghost of a Chance' - Episode 9 - Oct. 10, 1989 *'An Elephant Never Suspects' - Episode 10 - Oct. 11, 1989 *'Fake Me to Your Leader' - Episode 11 - Oct. 12, 1989 *'Last Train to Cashville' -Episode 12 - Oct. 13, 1989 *'A Case of Stage Blight' - Episode 13 - Oct. 16, 1989 *'The Case of the Cola Cult' - Episode 14 - Oct. 17, 1989 *'Throw Mummy from the Train' - Episode 15 - Oct. 18, 1989 At the tomb of King Nutun-Khamun, an archaeologist finds the ring to unlock the diamonds of the Sphinx of Inka-dinka-do. His greedy assistant Wexler steals the ring and eludes the mummy assigned to guard it, Hiram. Wexler tries to hide the ring and Dale gets it for a while, putting the Rangers on the case. *'A Wolf in Cheap Clothing' - Episode 16 - Oct. 19, 1989 *'Robocat' - Episode 17 - Oct. 19, 1989 *'Does Pavlov Ring a Bell' - Episode 18 -Nov. 2, 1989 *'Prehysterical Pet' - Episode 19 - Nov. 3, 1989 *'A Creep in the Deep' - Episode 20 - Nov. 13, 1989 *'Normie's Science Project '- Episode 21 - Nov. 14, 1989 *'Seer No Evil' - Episode 22 - Nov. 15, 1989 *'Chipwrecked Shipmunks' - Episode 23 - Nov. 16, 1989 *'When Mice Were Men' - Episode 24 - Nov. 17, 1989 *'Chocolate Chips' - Episode 25 - Nov. 20, 1989 *'The Last Leprechaun' - Episode 26 - Nov. 21, 1989 *'Weather or Not' - Episode 27 - Nov. 22, 1989 *'One-Upsman-Chip '- Episode 28 - Nov. 23, 1989 *'Shell Shocked' - Episode 29 - Nov. 24, 1989 *'Love Is a Many Splintered Thing' - Episode - Dec. 18, 1989 *'Song of the Night 'n Dale' - Episode 31- Dec. 19, 1989 *'Double 'O Chipmunk' - Episode 32- Dec. 20, 1989 *'Gadget Goes Hawaiian' - Episode 33 - Dec. 21, 1989 *'It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale!' - Episode 34 - Dec. 22, 1989 *'Short Order Crooks' - Episode 35 - Feb. 5, 1990 *'Mind Your Cheese and Q's' - Episode 36 - Feb. 6, 1990 *'Out of Scale' - Episode 37- Feb. 8, 1990 *'Dirty Rotten Diapers' - Episode 38 - Feb. 19, 1990 *'Good Times, Bat Times' - Episode 39 - Feb. 21, 1990 *'Pie in the Sky' - Episode 40 - Feb. 22, 1990 *'Le Purrfect Crime' - Episode 41 - Mar. 19, 1990 *'When You Fish Upon a Star '- Episode 42 - Mar. 21, 1990 *'Rest Home Rangers' - Episode 43 - Mar. 22, 1990 *'A Lean on the Property' - Episode 44 - Apr. 16, 1990 *'The Pied Piper Power Play' – Episode 45 - Apr. 23, 1990 *'Gorilla My Dreams' - Episode 46 - May 1, 1990 *'The S.S. Drainpipe' - Episode 47 - May 2, 1990 Season 3 *'Zipper Come Home' - Episode 1 - Sep. 10, 1990 *'Puffed Rangers' - Episode 2 - Sep. 18, 1990 *'A Fly in the Ointment' - Episode 3 - Sep. 26, 1990 *'A Chorus Crime' - Episode 4 - Nov. 5, 1990 *'They Shoot Dogs', Don't They - Episode 5 Nov. 19, 1990 Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Lists Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Television Animation shows